Puppy Love
by MusicAddictAtLarge
Summary: Samantha Cullen is a half vampire. The Cullen's rescue her from her abusive vampire father and bring her back to Forks. This year the Forks high school and the La Push high school have joined together. What happens when Sammi meets the wolves and becomes best friends with Jacob and his twin sister? What happens to Sammi's and Jake's relationship after he phases?
1. A New School

**So this is my first imprint story, so sorry if it's not very good...**

**I'm sorry if you think it ends in a weird place, I had to cut the first chapter into two because it was too long, hopefully chapter two will be up not too long after chapter one!**

* * *

"Carlisle, do I _have _to go?" I asked looking through the fridge for the milk so I could eat my cereal.

"Sam, we've talked about this already. You're going to school. I think you'll like it. This year the school from the reservation and the school from Forks are joined together. You'll be fine, there's plenty of new kids there this year." He said reading his newspaper.

"But I'm going to be the only one arriving in the middle of the semester." I whined.

"Sammi, calm down. It's only your first time going through high school. You have nothing to complain about." Emmett said with a smirk walking into the kitchen. Smartalec I thought to my self. I heard Edward chuckle in the other room after my mental comment.

"He has a point Sam." Carlisle said looking up at me from his newspaper.

"Fine I'll go." I said sitting down to finish my cereal. I finished my breakfast and walked upstairs to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth I went into my room to find Alice going through my closet.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked her.

"Sam, it's your first day today. I am not letting you dress yourself." She said from somewhere in my closet. It was a giant walk-in closet, practically the size of my room when I lived with my real dad. I hadn't gone very far in there in the week I'd been living with the Cullen's, I had only gone in there for jeans and t-shirts.

"Alice." I said. Hopefully I could negotiate my way out of this.

"No negotiating today." Alice said coming out of the closet with an outfit in her hands. Her short hair was sticking up in all different directions, probably from the static in the closet. She set the clothes on my bed and flattened her hair with her hands. "You're officially a Cullen now, I am not letting you wear what you have been the last few days and ruin our reputation of being well dressed. Be dressed in five minutes. No looking in a mirror either. I'm doing your hair and makeup too." She said walking out of my room. I quickly changed into what she had left. I didn't want to be late on my first day. She had left me a skirt, a tank top, and a sweater. It felt comfortable so I went into the hallway.

"Alice?" I called out.

"In here!" She said energetically from the bathroom.

"Are we going to have enough time to do this before school?" I said walking into the bathroom.

"We'll have plenty of time. School doesn't start for almost another forty five minutes, and they said you should get there about twenty minutes early on your first day to meet your guide. Now please sit down." She said gesturing to the chair in the middle of the bathroom. I sighed.

"Not too over the top Alice. You know my daily routine." I said sitting. My daily routine was mascara, eyeliner, and if it was a bad day, cover up.

"You worry too much." Alice said while she started doing my hair.

"I do not." I said. "_You _don't worry enough." She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Close your eyes. I'm done with your hair and need to do your makeup." You could tell she was annoyed with me by the tone in her voice. I sighed and did what she told me. It was no use getting into a battle with Alice over makeup.

"Do you know who my guide will be today?" I asked as she started doing my eyes.

"Nope." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Liar." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"If I knew who it was I wouldn't tell you. All I can tell you is that it's not one of us." She said. "You can look in the mirror now." She said much happier.

I looked in the full length mirror on the wall. The outfit didn't make me look pale, which was good. I was already pale enough being half vampire. She had put half of my brown hair up. The stuff that wasn't ponytail fell down in its normal waves to just below my chest. My face had just enough makeup on it to make my green eyes pop.

"Thanks Alice!" I said giving her a hug. I really liked what she did, even though I didn't like sitting through the process of her doing it.

"No problem. We should get going now though." She said pulling out of the hug.

"Don't want little Sammi to be late on her first day." Emmett said from the door.

"Emmet." Rosalie said from downstairs. "Leave Sam alone!"

"Fine." He said walking down the stairs. I followed Alice down the stairs and into the garage.

"Here's your lunch." Esme said smiling handing me a brown paper bag.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I loved it when Esme made me a lunch, or really any kind of food. For someone who didn't eat, she was really good at cooking.

"You're going to ride with me and Jasper." Alice said getting in what I thought was Carlisle's car.

"Carlisle will just take Esme's car." Edward said from behind me. I was still getting used to the fact that he could read my mind and every single thought I had.

"Don't worry. I'll get bored of your head and leave you alone soon enough." He said with a smile.

"Great to know." I mumbled. Edward just chuckled. I walked over to the car and goit into the back seat. Jasper was already in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry Sam. You'll be fine on your first day. We're the only ones in the school that bite." Jasper said smirking at me in the mirror.

"Jasper." Alice said warningly.

"I think she can take a joke hun." He said smiling at Alice. If this turned into a love fest between them, I would definitely barf.

"Come on same." Jasper said turning to me. "We're not that bad. Emmett and Rosalie will do it in your bed if you're not watching them." He winked at me.

"Thanks for that. I'll keep my eyes on them." I said trying to manage a smile. I would watch them carefully, I really wouldn't want them doing it in my bed.

Alice pulled the car into the parking lot of the school.

"Welcome to Forks/La Push High School." Jasper said as Alice was parking the car.

"Where they let anything be a student here." Alice said mumbling. I looked at Jasper for clarification but he just shook his head. I figured it was nothing.

"Jasper and I will show you to the main office and then we'll leave you to make friends with your guide!" Alice said happily. We got out of the car and walked towards what looked like the main building.

Alice and Jasper were walking in front of me holding hands. I followed them to what I figured was the main office.

"Here's your stop Sam." Alice said turning to me. "Good luck today. I'll drive you home after school unless you make friends and decide to go home with them. Just text me if you do. Ok?" She said super happy.

"Ok Alice." I said. She pulled me into a hug.

"Have fun." She said and pulled out of the hug. She turned, grabbed Jasper's hand, and walked down the hallway. Guess I had to be brave and go in by myself.


	2. New Friends

**Sorry if this chapter is really bad. I'm horrible at introductions. Also, some of the stuff that goes on between the wolves will be explained when I put chapter one of my Embry/OC story (which will hopefully be soon).**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

I opened the door to find a cluttered office. I walked to the main desk.

"Hi. I'm Samantha Cullen. Today's my first day here." I said to the lady behind the desk.

"Hi Samantha. You're guide will be in here shortly. She's just having a little chat with the principal because she's never been a guide before." She said shuffling some papers on her desk. "Here's your schedule and your locker number/combination." She said handing me a few sheets of paper. "The one on top is something you'll need all of your teachers to sign today."

"Ok." I said with a small smile. I just hoped that none of my new teachers would make me get up in front of the class and introduce myself.

A girl came out of an office to the side. She was tall, probably six feet or taller, had short black hair that went to a little above her shoulders, and was tan. Not orange tan, but actually tan. She was wearing just a pair of shorts and a tank top with flip flops, there was something on her shoulder that looked like a tattoo. I thought it was weird for the middle of the fall that she was wearing such little clothing; I was already freezing in my skirt and sweater.

"Hi." She said to me with a smile. "You must be Samantha."

"That's me." I said smiling back. "But please call me Sam."

"I'm Rosie. Rosie Black. I'm your guide today. Let's get out of here and I can show you your locker." She said gesturing towards the door. I walked out and she followed me.

"What's your locker number?" She asked.

"Thirty fifteen." I said looking at the piece of paper that the lady had given me.

"Cool." She said smiling again. "My locker is number thirty ten and I know most of the people around my locker. They're all pretty nice." We walked in silence down the hallway the rest of the way to my locker.

"Here's your locker." She said stopping.

"Thanks." I said trying to put my combination in. I pulled on the lever but it didn't budge.

"They work better if you kick it before you try to pull on it. All the lockers over here are like that. They give them to all the new kids and the kids that transferred over from the reservation." She said with a smile.

"Thanks for the advice." I said. I put my combo in again and kicked it before pulling it open. It opened right away when I pulled.

"Do you mind if I see your schedule?" she asked as I was putting a few notebooks into my locker from my backpack.

"Go ahead." I said handing her the paper that said schedule on top. She was silent while she was reading. I closed my locker.

"We have almost the same schedule. We just have two classes that are switched." She said handing me my schedule back. "I think my brother and maybe one of my friends is in the classes I'm not in with you so hopefully they'll help you out in them the first couple of days." She gave me a smile.

"Hopefully?" I asked. I sure hoped her friends and brother were going to be nice, If anything I hoped they were like her. She was being very nice.

"My friends will definitely like you. I'm sure my brother will like you fine." She said reassuringly. "It's me he doesn't like." She added with a wink.

I looked down at my schedule. First period I had science with Mrs. Mitch.

"so off to science then?" I asked her.

"I need to grab some things out of my locker first, is that ok? I would've gone while you were in yours but I figured I'd wait to give you the kicking advice." She said.

"That's fine." I said. She walked a couple feet down the hallway and put her combo in her locker. She kicked it and it opened.

"If you find the right place to kick, you don't even have to pull it." She said switching notebooks from her locker to her backpack.

"Would you help me find mine?" I asked. "My sister is really on my ass about making friends, so what better way to make friends than kicking lockers?" She smiled at me.

"I'd love to." She said turning to me before going back into her locker.

"So are you from the reservation?" I asked warily, not knowing if I was saying something I shouldn't.

"What gave it away?" She asked with a smile. "The locker trick?"

"Yep." I said. She laughed.

"So where are you from?" She asked. "Wait. Never mind. Mrs. Mitch will have you announce it to the whole class." She said with a smile.

"Really?" I almost screeched. She must've seen my surprise.

"She might. And your reading and writing teacher may have you too. He's a bit spacey so he'll probably have you do it while he's finding the lesson plan for the day." She said reassuringly. She gestured towards one end of the hallway and we walked down the hall.

"That's good if it's only two teachers. I don't want to stand in front of all my classes." I said. We turned the corner to our right and went down two more classrooms.

"Don't worry. You won't have to." She said opening a door on the left side of the hallway. "Here's the science classroom."

"Yay." I mumbled walking in. She laughed.

"It looks like we have a sub today so don't worry about standing up in front of anyone." She said looking up to the front of the classroom. "It's our usual sub and she knows most of our names, I'll go tell her you're the new kid." She said walking up to the desk. She waved her hand for me to follow when I didn't.

"Ms. Banks?" She asked.

"Hi. Are you the new girl?" She asked Rosie.

"No, that's not me. My name's Rosie." Rosie said with a smile. "I've been in this class all year." Ms. Banks' jaw dropped. "I'm the new girl's guide."

"Oh, hello Rosie. I didn't recognize you with a haircut." Ms. Banks said with a small smile. "You must be the new girl then." She said turning to me.

"Ya. Hi I'm Samantha." I said.

"Hi Samantha. My name is Ms. Banks. I sub for Mrs. Mitch whenever I can because I was her sub for her maternity leave in the beginning of the year." She said with a smile.

"Give her the paper now." Rosie mumbled to me. "She'll get distracted with the class soon so let her sign it now." Ms. Banks had already started shuffling papers on the desk.

"Ms. Banks could you do me a favor and sign this for me?" I asked holding out the sheet of paper. "I need all of my teachers to sign it since it's my first day"

"Sure thing." She said looking for a pen. She signed it and gave it back to me. "Now just to find you a seat." She looked at what I guessed was a seating chart.

"Natalie switched out of this class so the seat next to me is open. "Rosie said. "Just for today while Mrs. Mitch isn't here." She added quickly.

"That's fine with me." Ms. Banks said. "Now why don't you two go sit down while I find the lesson plan for today." She said looking around on the desk.

"Come on. I'll show you your seat." Rosie said walking to the back of the room. She sat down and I took the seat next to her.

"Hopefully Mrs. Mitch will let you stay back here." She said pulling a notebook out of her bag.

"It's the party corner back here." Someone said from behind me. I turned to see a very large, tan, and muscular boy leaning over his table towards Rosie and me.

"Jared leave her alone." Rosie said writing something down in her notebook.

"Is that you Rosie? I can barely recognize you with your new _haircut._" The guy who I assumed was Jared said. The boy next to him let out a small laugh.

"Not the time Jare." She replied ripping a piece of paper out of her notebook.

"Come on Rose. I'm just trying to make a joke. I just want to make a good impression on the new girl." He said turning to me with a smile.

"Sam, the loud one is my friend Jared. The quiet one is my other friend Paul." Rosie said turning around in her chair so the four of us were facing each other. Paul muttered hello when Rosie introduced him.

"Well Sam," Jared said with a smile. "I'm glad Rosie is your guide today, because if she wasn't, I don't think I'd ever see a face as beautiful as yours."

"T-t-thanks." I stuttered out. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Alright class everyone listen up." Ms. Banks called from the front of the room. I quickly turned to face the front of the room. I heard Rosie chuckle next to me. "I have two worksheets for you here. You have the whole period to work on them and if you don't finish them in class, you have tonight to do them because they are due tomorrow in the beginning of class. I'll hand them out to you so you aren't all crowding the desk up here. You'll need a calculator so if you don't have one you'll have to share with your lab partner. If you finish early you guys can just hang out in the classroom." She started walking down the aisle handing the papers out.

"You have a calculator?" Rosie asked me.

"Yep." I said reaching for the one I put in my bag last night. "You?"

"Yep." She said getting hers out.

"Ms. Banks?" I heard Jared call out from behind me. "Can we work in groups instead of just partners?"

"As long as you get some work done." She said handing the papers to the guy at the end of the row. He passed them down the row.

"Do you two want to work in a group of four?" Jared asked. "Neither of us have a calculator."

"I don't care. Sam what do you think?" Rosie asked me.

"That's fine with me." I said. I wanted to make friends and they all seemed nice so I figured this would help me make friends.

I grabbed the worksheets, my calculator, and my pencil and turned around so I was facing Jared. Rosie did the same. I looked at the worksheets and saw that they were both on the half-lives of atoms. It would be easy enough, I had learned it in freshman year.

"Well it looks like Mrs. Mitch gave Ms. Banks random crap for us to do." Jared said. "Didn't we learn this like, last year?"

"Freshman year Jare." Paul said.

"Well, let's get it done. Maybe if we finish fast enough we can introduce Sam to Jake, Quil, and Embry." Rosie said. I started the first problem.

"Hey Sam, can you help me?" Jared asked. "You look like you know what you're doing and I don't really remember how to do this too well."

"Sure." I said with a smile. "As long as you know that me helping you isn't me just giving you the answers." Rosie and Paul both laughed.

"I can't believe you think so lowly of me Sam." Jared said. He put his hand over his heart. "We haven't even had our first date yet and there you go breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry Jared." I said. "I just think it would've worked out between us. Might as well say it earlier than later to avoid a bigger heartbreak." Jared looked surprised at what I said. I was quiet when I first met people, but once I got comfortable I wasn't afraid to say anything.

"I like her already." Paul said. "She put Jared in his place, and she's funny." Jared stuck his tongue out at Paul.

"Jared if you would worry less about your non-existent relationship with Sam and stop bugging her, you guys would be halfway through one of the worksheets already." Rosie said.

"Come on Jare. Stop distracting the new girl and help her with the worksheet." Paul said with a smile.

"Let's work on this damn worksheet before they make fun of me again." Jared said.

Jared and I got to work and finished a little after Rosie and Paul.

"You know Paul," Jared said. "I think you and Sam should switch seats. We have some great chemistry."

"Maybe tomorrow Jared." Paul said shaking his head.

"Jared, I think I should just stay here. Don't want you to be stuck looking when you know you could never have." I said with a wink. Jared was cute, borderline hot, but I think he would annoy me if we were anything more than friends. Besides, it was only first period, I wanted to meet the rest of the guys in my classes.

"I can just watch and wait for you to fall head over heels in love with me." Jared said smiling.

"You hold your breath 'till that happens." I said. Rosie and Paul were almost falling of their chairs laughing.

"Sam, you want to meet my brother now? Get a rest from Jared?" Rosie asked trying to control her giggles.

"Sure." I said. Hopefully he would be fun like Paul and Jared.

"Come with me." Rosie said standing up. People were up and talking with their friends all over the classroom. She walked to the opposite corner of the room and I followed her. There were three boys sitting.

"I want to introduce the three of you to my new friend." Rosie said. One of the boys mumbled. "Her name is Samantha." One of the boys looked up. He had brown eyes, and long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He smiled looking at me.

"Hi Samantha. My name's Jacob. Jacob Black."


	3. The Other Boys

**So I'm sorry for the huge delay in this chapter. I was on vacation, had band camp, and school started for me this week. Also a few of my friends demanded that I started to post my Embry/OC story, Not Your** **Only One, so I had to that out of fear of them coming after me... **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Call me Sam." I said with a smile.

"Call me Jake."

"Call me Quil." A boy said stepping between Jake and I.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hello." Said another boy standing up and walking next to Quil. I looked to Rosie for help but she wasn't looking at us.

"So you're the new girl, right?" The one who's name I didn't know asked.

"Right." I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home by chance?" Quil asked.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Rosie said finally looking up at us. They three boys turned towards her and I mouthed the words "Help me."

"We should probably go back to our seats, the bell is going to ring soon and Sam and I get to leave early to find her next class." She said putting the chair she had been using back to where she got it from.

"What class do you have next?" Jake asked turning all his attention to me.

"Math." I said with a small smile. His excitement was obvious.

"Who's your teacher?"

"I think it starts with a k." I said. I couldn't remember off of the top of my head and I left my schedule on my desk on the other side of the room.

"She has Mr. Keadle." Rosie said to Jake. "You two have a few classes together, and they are the ones that I'm not in with her. Would you be okay showing her around in class?"

"I'd love to." He said smiling at me.

I felt an arm go around my shoulders and saw that it was Rosie.

"We really should get going though." She said pulling me back a little bit. "We get to leave early and we need to find her next class and all that stuff."

"Yah, I guess I'll see you guys later then!" I said turning around and walking back to our seats. Rosie followed me back.

"You should grab your bag now," Rosie said grabbing her bag. "We can leave in a minute to go find your next class.

"Are they always like that?" I asked putting the worksheets we were working on earlier away in a folder.

"Who? Quil, Jake, and Embry?" She asked.

"Embry, never did learn his name." I mumbled to myself. "Yah," I said answering her question. "So in your face."

"It just means they like you. There aren't a whole lot of new kids that come to this school, even less came to the school on the reservation, so when a new kid comes, especially a girl comes, they boys will be all over her." Rosie explained.

"Where they really that bad?" Jared asked leaning over his desk towards us.

"They were just really nice." I said turning to him. "It was just weird, they were nothing like you Jared."

"I'm offended!" Jared said loudly. I looked around us and a lot of kids had turned to stare at us.

"Jare don't be so loud. Don't want too much attention" Paul said pretty sternly to Jared.

"Sam we should really get going now, get you to second period with Mr. Keadle. We don't want you late on your first day." Rosie said turning towards the front of the room. I grabbed my bag and followed her to the front of the classroom so I could tell Ms. Banks that I had to leave.

"Ms. Banks?" I asked holding out the pass. "Rosie and I are allowed to leave a few minutes early so we can find my next class." She looked down at the pass.

"Alright girls, see you tomorrow then." She said with a smile. If she was here tomorrow I wondered when I would meet my real teacher that she was subbing for.

"See you." Rosie and I said walking out of the room.

"So where is this math class?" I asked Rosie as we started going down the hall.

"What room number is it?" She asked.

"Room 151." I said looking down at my schedule.

"That's just around the corner and down the hall a little. It's good that they're close because sometimes you'll be late from science because the lab still needs to be cleaned up." She said turning the corner.

"Can we stop by locker if it's right down the hall? I forgot to grab more than one notebook." I said shyly.

"Sure." Rosie said with a smile. "Do you know how to get there from here?"

"I think so." I said a little uncertain.

"How about if you lead the way and I'll tell you if you're going the wrong way." She said still smiling.

"That sounds good to me." I said smiling back at her. I turned and started walking the way I thought my locker was. I must've been going the right way because she didn't correct me. I found it and put the combo in. I kicked it and pulled on the lever. I grabbed a few notebooks out of there and stuffed them into my backpack.

"Well off to math class then." I said.

"Have fun in math." She said sarcastically. I gave her a puzzled look. "Mr. Keadle isn't exactly the best teacher, or so I've heard from Jake." She explained. "It shouldn't be a problem if you like math." She added.

"That's good, math was always one of my better subjects I said. I had always gotten an A in math, just like I did with all of my other classes.

The bell rang and the hallway started filling up with students.

"This way then?" I asked pointing down the hall to the direction we had come from. She said it was around the corner from our science classroom so I figured go back that way to get there.

"Yes ma'am." She said as she started to walk down the hall. I quickly followed her, I didn't want to get lost in these hallways, they were extremely over crowded with students. We walked in silence as we walked down the hall.

"Your class will be at the end of this hall right before the double doors." Rosie said. "Jake is probably there waiting for you already." I blushed at the idea of a boy waiting for me.

"Is this it?" I said pointing to a class room a little farther down.

"Yep." She said. "Go in there, introduce yourself to Mr. Keadle, and then get him to sign the paper."

"You can't introduce me again?" I asked with a smile hoping she would come in with me.

"No sorry, I have to get to class on the other side of the building and I can only leave classes early, not come late. I'll make sure I'm here to take you to your third period and I'll introduce you there. Don't worry," she said looking behind me "Jacob will help you I'm sure."

"See you after second period then." I said I turned and faced the class room. I took a deep breath and walked in.


	4. Math Class (For lack of creativity)

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Marching band + school = barely any free time, and then when I recently had some free time, my computer crashed and I was having problems with it.** **Also I was having some troubles with this story, I tried planning everything out instead of just coming up with things as I went along, and hit some major road blocks, but I decided to worry about those when I get that far.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I'm home sick and just wanted to get some out, I'll try and write the next chapter, it should be a little easier to write, and post it ASAP.**

**Thank you for reading and your patience!**

* * *

Jake ran up to me as soon as I walked into the classroom.

"Rosie ditch you?" He asked with a smile. It pained me to admit, but his smile was breathtaking.

"Kind of. She had to get to her class on the other side of the school." I said with a small smile back.

"Then I guess she left me to do the honors of introducing you to Mr. Keadle." He said smiling.

"I guess so." His smile was contagious.

He put his arm through mine and walked me to the front of the classroom. I blushed at the touch, hoping he wouldn't notice that my skin was kind of cold through the sweater.

"Mr. Keadle this is Sam." Jake said to the teacher. He was tall and blonde, with a look on his face that looked like he'd rather be a student in high school then teaching.

"I heard we were getting a new student in this class. Welcome Sam." Mr. Keadle said with a smile. "Jake go sit down, I think I can deal with Sam here." He said turning to Jake. He turned bright red at Mr. Keadle's comment but then went to go sit down. I grabbed the paper he needed to sign out of the pile of papers and held it out to him.

"Can you sign this please?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Is he your guide all day?" He asked walking behind his desk for a pen.

"No actually his sister is, but she had to get to her class and figured Jake would be ok to help me during class today." I said.

"Ok, just wondering, because if he was your guide, I would suggest asking for another one. He seems a little head over heels for you." Mr. Keadle said with a smile. "Just a warning." He handed me the paper back.

"Thanks for the warning." I said. My first day here and I was getting boy advice from a teacher, I wondered what would be next.

"So the only seat open is the one next to Jacob, so I'll put you there. Also, the two of you will probably have to share a text book for the day because I don't have any more in the classroom, I can get one for you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok thanks." I said turning and walking back to where Jake was sitting.

"Do I get the honor of having you sit next to me?" Jake teased.

"You do have the honor of sitting next to the great Sam." I sad smiling. He was really easy to get along with.

"Alright class, today is just a day that I'm going to give you an assignment and you have the entire class period to work on it, come ask questions if you have any, and if you don't finish in class it will be homework that I will be checking in tomorrow in the beginning of class." Mr. Keadle said from the front of the class room. He wrote the assignment on the board and then sat at his desk and started working on something.

I quickly grabbed a notebook out and wrote the assignment down on the page.

"Are you going to get your book out?" I asked Jake. "Mr. Keadle said we would have to share a book today."

"You actually want to do the assignment?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yes I want to get the assignment done in class so I don't have to do it today after school." I said. "Go ahead and make fun of my nerdiness all you want but let me see your text book first." He grabbed his text book out from his backpack and handed it to me.

"Just so you know, I would never make fun of someone's nerdiness as you call it. I don't want homework when I get home either, I was just surprised that you would too, and glad that we can both just be working, instead of only one of us working." He said quickly, probably trying to cover his butt up.

The rest of the class period went by quickly. The work Mr. Keadle had assigned was easy, I had learned it earlier this year at my old school. I finished and put my notebook in my backpack.

"How the hell did you finish already?" Jake asked.

"I learned it earlier this year," I said. "and math is my strong subject."

"Damn, I was going to offer to tutor you if you needed it, but I'll probably be the one needing tutoring if it's your strong subject." He said giving his textbook a sour look.

"I'd be happy to tutor you if you need it." I said smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Great." He said.

"Sam!" Rosie called from the front of the room. I didn't notice her walk in.

"You two can leave now to get to your next class." Mr. Keadle said.

"Ok, give me a minute I need to finish putting my stuff away." I told Rosie. I grabbed my pencil case and put my pencil away.

"Sam, I have a quick question." Jake said as I was standing up.

"Shoot." I said with a smile.

"Would you maybe like to come over on Friday and help me with my math? And then after maybe go see a movie or something?" He asked shyly. Was he asking me out on a date? Or was it just him asking me to help him in math, and the movie be as friends as a thank you for helping him with his math. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Sure." I said. "We'll talk later I really should get going with Rosie to find my next class." I turned and walked to the front of the room.

"Ready to go?" Rosie asked with a knowing smile.

"Yep. Let's go." I said.

We had barely gotten out of the class room before she asked about what Jake had said.

"So Jake asked you out?" She said elbowing me in the ribs.

"I don't know. He asked if I wanted to help him with his math homework and then maybe go see a movie after wards. The movie is probably just a thank you for helping him with his math." I said quickly.

"Sure." Rosie said smiling. I blushed.

"Can we get off of the topic of my not date and talk about next period?" I asked.

"Sure I won't make you uncomfortable." She said. "Next period is history. Mrs. Vogt is a little weird, not going to lie. She smiles a lot, even when she's yelling at you. It's kind of creepy. But she's a good teacher and definitely knows what she's talking about."

"Well that should be good. I love history." I said.

"We're working on a project that we started about two days ago today, so you'll probably be put into a group. It's like a two week project so it's not like you missed a whole lot. And if you like history, you'll like her class." She said.


End file.
